Multiple data processing systems, such as servers, may be mounted within storage units, such as racks or cabinets, when they are in operation. One or more storage units, each containing one or more data processing systems, may be located within a room. Each data processing system contains one or more fans for cooling the components within the data processing system, such that ambient air in the room is drawn into the data processing system, passed over the components within the data processing system and passed back into the room. The air in the room may be cooled (for example, by air-conditioning). A large number of fans may be operating within the room. As a result, the power required by the fans may be large, and the fans may produce a considerable amount of noise.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.